This disclosure is related to systems and/or methods for encrypting data.
One difficulty with state of the art technology for encrypting data concerns the ability to interrupt and/or resume an encryption process. For example, during an encryption process, if the process is interrupted, it may be difficult to correctly resume the process without starting over, or there may be errors associated with not starting over.